Pregnant! An Inuyasha Story
by Risa-Chan22
Summary: This story is set after the end of the Inuyasha series. It is 3 months since Kagome came back to be with Inuyasha, and she's been feeling and acting weird...Inuyasha just can't figure out what was going on... I hope you like it :
1. What's wrong with Kagome

Pregnant

**Pregnant?! An Inuyasha Story**

**By: Risa-chan22**

**Rated T (Teens)**

_(Author's note: This Inuyasha story is set after the three years, when Kagome came back to the past. When the book series Inuyasha ended. I hope you all like it )_

_**Part I**_

It was a bright sunny day in the Sengoku era. A young priestess was walking toward the forest to gather herbs when a white haired, amber eyed hanyou came running up toward her.

"Oh hi Inuyasha," she said with a smile, "What are you doing up after the last nights battle?"

"Kagome why are you up? Huh? You aren't feeling good, isn't that what you told me this morning?" asked Inuyasha who was now worried. Kagome didn't say anything but she smiled at him and kept walking toward the forest.

"Hey Kagome I was talking to you here!" he yelled as he ran after her.

By the time he reached her she was sitting in a field of herbs and flowers. He just watched her for a few minutes before letting her know that he was there.

"Kagome what's wrong with you today, you've been acting weird like this for weeks now," asked Inuyasha. Kagome just looked up at him with a sleepy look on her face.

"What are you talking…yawn…Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"What am I talking about Kagome? You are about to fall asleep and you're asking why I'm asking! Come on Kagome you're going back to the hunt so Kaede-baa can see you now!" yelled Inuyasha as he grabbed Kagome to pull her up.

"Oww Inuyasha be careful you're gonna rip my robes!" exclaimed Kagome.

"Oh sorry lets go," said Inuyasha as he put her up on his back.

It took a few minutest to reach the village from the forest. Inuyasha stop right in front of Kaede's hut. He let Kagome down on her own feet and almost right as her feet touched the ground, she started to fall. Inuyasha caught her before she hit the ground.

"Kagome! What is wrong?" a now very worried Inuyasha said. He once again picked her up and went into the hut. He found Kaede talking to Rin about herbs when he came in. Kaede and Rin both looked up with shock as Inuyasha ran into the hut.

"What's going on Inuyasha?" asked Kaede.

"Kagome has been acting weird for the last few weeks and she just almost fell outside the hut. Can you see what's going on Kaede-baa?" asked Inuyasha as he put Kagome down so she was sitting up against the hut's wall.

"Ok Inuyasha, I'll do what I can but you can't be here when I examine her," explained Kaede.

"What? Why she's my wife!" yelled Inuyasha.

"I'm well aware that she's your wife but men can't be here for this kind of exam," explained Kaede.

"Fine, I'll go see Sango and Miroku, but when I come back I want to know what's up with Kagome got that Kaede-baa!" yelled Inuyasha with a frown on this face. As he left Kaede just sighed and then got up to get the supplies she's going to need for this exam.

_**Kagome's POV**_

I'm so tired, that I'm not sure where I am. Last I remember, I was out in the herb field when I began to feel faint. Then I felt like I was flying…Inuyasha must be caring me. Then it got black again. Now I'm in a hut…wait this is Kaede's hut what's going on?

"Uh…Kaede what's going on? Why am I here and where is Inuyasha?" I asked now very confused and a little scared.

"Oh Kagome you're here because Inuyasha brought you here. He thinks you are not well child. As for where Inuyasha is, he said he was going to Sango and Miroku's hut. I have to tell you Kagome that he had the right to worry because Kagome I think you are with child," said Kaede.

"Oh ok," I said, but it took a few second to set in, "What with child you…you mean I'm pregnant!"

_(Author's note: Ok that's the first chapter I hope you liked it as much as I do. The next chapter will be up really soon.)_


	2. Pregnant! How?

Pregnant

**Pregnant?! An Inuyasha Story**

**By: Risa-chan22**

**Rated T (Teens)**

_(Author's note: This Inuyasha story is set after the three years, when Kagome came back to the past. When the book series Inuyasha ended. I hope you all like it )_

_**Part II**_

_Last time:_

"Oh ok," I said, but it took a few second to set in, "What with child you…you mean I'm pregnant!"

_**Normal POV**_

"What?! How can I be pregnant? We haven't really done 'it' a lot!" exclaimed a panicking Kagome.

"Kagome calm down child," Kaede said with a sigh. 'This is going to be worse when Inuyasha finds out,' Kaede thought.

"Oh no what is Inuyasha going to say or think!" yelled Kagome as she broke into a crying fit. Just as she started crying Inuyasha came running in because he smelled Kagome's tears.

"What's going on Kaede-baa! Why is Kagome crying?" asked a now confused and angry Hanyou.

"Kagome is crying because she's not sure how to react to what I think is wrong with her," explained Kaede with a huge sigh.

"Huh? What's wrong with Kagome?" asked Inuyasha.

"I'll let her tell you Inuyasha," said Kaede as she got up and left the hut with Rin.

"Kagome what did Kaede-baa tell you that she thought you had?" asked Inuyasha. Between sobs she said it but he couldn't understand what she was saying.

"Inuyasha…sob…I'm pre…sob…pregnant," said Kagome said.

"What? What is pregnant mean?" asked Inuyasha.

"I'm gonna have a baby you baka!" yelled Kagome as Inuyasha backed away from her.

"A…A baby! How we haven't…only a few times," said Inuyasha as he rambled on about things that didn't make sense. Kagome just sighed as she thought, 'That baka, how does he not know what pregnant means…oh wait they don't call it that in the past do they…sigh I guess I can't be mad at him about that. Man now he's rambling on and on'

_**Later that day…**_

__Inuyasha had taken Kagome back to their hut after Kagome sat in to shut him up with his ramblings. Kagome was now laying down to rest because Inuyasha wouldn't get off her back if she hadn't lied down.

"Inuyasha I'm fine really just let me rest," said Kagome with an annoyed tone to her voice.

"Kagome you need to rest, eat and drink to keep up your strength…" Inuyasha was rambling off about her.

"Ok Inuyasha I'm fine stop worrying so much! God I'm not even that far along, I'm resting aren't I! Now calm down and let me get some sleep," yelled a very annoyed Kagome as she laid down her head.

"Fine!" said an equally annoyed Inuyasha. Inuyasha then got up to go lie down next to his wife.

Later that night Inuyasha was woken up by Kagome getting up and running out of the hut. Now worried Inuyasha got up and followed after Kagome. When he found her she was leaning by a tree throwing up. Inuyasha sighed and went to comforted her. 'This is going to be a long and hard pregnancy,' Thought Inuyasha.

_(Author's note: Ok that's the next chapter I hope you liked it as much as I do. The next chapter will be up soon.)_


End file.
